Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to vertical memory devices having a channel vertical to a top surface of a substrate, and methods of manufacturing the same.
To facilitate high integration of memory devices, extensive research has been conducted to develop vertical memory devices in which memory cells are stacked vertically to a top surface of a substrate. The vertical memory device includes a pillar-shaped or a cylindrical channel protruding vertically from a top surface of a substrate, a plurality of gate lines contacting the channel, and a common source line contact plug that separates the plurality of gate lines. The vertical memory device further includes a separation film pattern electrically insulating the gate lines from the common source line contact plug. In manufacturing the common source line contact plug in an opening for the common source line, a void may be formed in an interior of the common source line contact plug. A by-product gas that is formed in the process of forming the contact plug may be confined in the void. In a case where the separation film pattern is melted away due to the gas, an electrical short between the contact plug and the gate lines may occur. In addition, a top surface of the contact plug may swell in a direction perpendicular to the top surface of the substrate by the gas confined in the void.